


The Passions of Life

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Seung-gil Lee Week 1st July - 7th July [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Seung, Prompt: Almavivo, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Prompt: AlmavivoFt: Seung-gil’s passions, tattoos, implied genderfluid Seung and a lesser known love for beautiful things.





	The Passions of Life

Seung-Gil Lee had a secret.

He has four tattoos, hidden away out of sight of the public and press.

As one would expect, one was a skate, carefully tattooed onto his hip on his 18th birthday trip to America. It had been a shock to his parents at first, until he’d placated their fear that he’d gotten it whilst drunk. After explaining that he wanted something to represent his passion for skating, even if he never won the coveted gold medal. He had time, that was true, but with Victor Nikiforov basically sweeping the ice with the competition he had little chance until he retired. 

His second tattoo was special to him, a heart made of four roses. It was on his ankle, hidden out of sight by most outfits. It wasn’t noticeable if you weren’t looking for it, and could be played off as a temporary tattoo. He’d gotten it in America again, this time after the World Figure Skating Championships as a matching tattoo with his sister. They’d chosen each other’s colours, Yeong-Hui picking purple (to represent her, so sweet), blue, pink and black, Seung-Gil picking yellow, red, orange and green. Later he realised that she’d been trying to tell him it was okay to be who he was. Maybe one day he’d be brave enough to delve deeper into the world of gender and sexuality. 

His third tattoo was small. Very small actually, a tiny pawprint next to the skate. He’d gotten it in a tattoo parlour in a backstreet in Seoul a few days after he returned from the Rostelecom Cup. Technically, tattooing isn’t exactly legal in South Korea due to health concerns, but he was incredibly careful about where he went, choosing a shop that was known to be clean and resulted in high quality tattoos. There were risks of course, but didn’t everywhere have its risks? In the end, it had worked out perfectly fine, with the tattoo artist making him feel right at home in the comfy shop, even going as far as to share photos of her dogs. Overall, she was tolerable, unlike some people he’d come across.

His fourth tattoo was perhaps a little more vague and risqué, at least in terms of placement. It was a dreamcatcher on his shoulder, multicoloured and the brightest of them all, to represent his dreams for the future and hopes that drove him to follow after that golden medal. Phichit had asked him to come with him for his first tattoo and he’d fallen head over heels in love with the design. He’d been tempted to go back later, but had remembered that he would never be able to navigate the streets of Bangkok without Phichit, and so had conceded to getting it in front of him. He’d sat in the corner watching, before anouncing that Seung was incredibly brave and that if he wasn’t lying face down on the tattooist’s table he would kiss him. That had led to an embarrassed squeak as he buried his head in his arms. Later, Phichit had gotten a rose at the base of his neck, claiming it reminded him of Seung. He would deny that he’d blushed at that.

A lesser known fact about Seung was that he loved beautiful things. From anklets with flower charms to pastel skirts to flowers of any kind. So it wasn’t really a surprise to him when Phichit stumbled out of the guest room at seven in the morning and tripped over a vase of roses from his parents. It was however, a shock to Phichit who’d thanked Seung for letting him stay and promptly passing out on the sofa at nine at night in South Korea. Which was slightly worrying because Thailand was two hours behind. A few hours later, he’d managed to wake him and guide him to the guest room and had gone to sleep himself. As an early riser, he’d busied himself preparing a traditional South Korean breakfast of seaweed soup and fish, served with rice and kimchi. He’d set the table exactly how his mother had back home, with the soup placed at the front, rice to the left and the spoon and chopsticks next to the soup, chopsticks on the outside. She would probably scold him for not serving any side dishes but he wasn’t really sure what to serve, especially at breakfast. It had been at that exact moment that Phichit realised just how many vases of flowers he had, and that his apartment wasn’t the monotonous grey it had been the year before. Phichit’s face when he realised that he was also wearing a knee-length skirt and vest top was also amusing. 

“You really like beautiful things don’t you.” he’d whispered, making his way over to the table and taking in the sight of him, and him alone as his dog slumbered peacefully in the corner.

“I guess you could say that it’s my almavivo.” He smiled at the reference to his old free skate, turning to laughter at Phichit’s groan. 

“You’re really cheesy you know?” The giggles told him that Phichit really didn’t mind the joke, as did the hug he was pulled into.

Perhaps Phichit was becoming another love, another passion to pursue. Something he didn’t really seem to mind at all.


End file.
